Sobek!
by Ceprutth DeiDei
Summary: "Dia akan kusobek," jawabku tenang. "Kau gila, B! Kau gila!" Aku memang gila, L. Jangan pura-pura lupa. BB's PoV. Fanfic wagu. Mind to RnR?


YAAAAAY! I'm back, beibeh! #jumpingjumping

Fic ini ditulis kilat selama kira-kira satu setengah jam-an karena adanya sebuah ide lugu (?) yang nongol di kepala saya. Maafkan atas diksi yang buruk, ya kawan. Udah setengah taun gak nulis nih. :p Yosh, enjoy! :)

**Title:** Sobek!

**Author:** Ceprutth DeiDei

**Main Character: **Beyond Birthday/BB

**Genre: **Crime/Parody

**Rating:** T

**Warning:** L OOC, BB's PoV

**Disclaimer: **Death Note © Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata. Sobek! © Ceprutth DeiDei.

**Sobek!**

Aku membuka pintu Wammy's House yang terlalu besar dan berat ini perlahan-lahan. Pundakku pegal. 'Benda' yang kupanggul ini ternyata berat juga.

Bruk!

Kutaruh sejenak onggokan itu di lantai. Dalam sekejap cairan kental berwarna merah mengalir keluar dari onggokan yang super berat itu.

"Sial," umpatku pelan. Seringai di bibirku semakin lebar. Yah, sulit memang menahannya kalau sudah melihat yang begini. "Sampai bocor begitu ya, rupanya."

Ada sedikit cairan merah pekat yang merembes membasahi telapak tanganku. Lidahku terjulur, membasahi bibirku yang kering. Kudekatkan tanganku yang berlumuran cairan merah itu mendekat mulutku lalu kujulurkan lidahku untuk mencicipi_nya_.

Hmmm.. _rasanya lumayan._

Kulangkahkan kakiku ke dapur dengan berat. Berjalan mundur sambil menyeret-nyeret 'benda' ini cukup menyebalkan.

Begitu aku memasuki area dapur, bisa kulihat L sedang duduk di pinggiran wastafel sambil memakan segelas penuh es krim. Cih, orang aneh.

Kutinggalkan onggokan itu di dekat pintu, sementara aku melangkah mendekati L. Pisau yang sejak tadi kucari-cari ada di belakang tubuhnya.

Saat aku tiba tepat di hadapannya, ia langsung berjengit dan menggeser tubuhnya ke kiri, menghindar. Ya, keputusan yang bagus L. Jangan berani-berani menggangguku di saat seperti ini.

Langsung saja kuambil pisau pemotong yang tergeletak diantara pisau-pisau lain di dalam rak kecil itu. L masih memperhatikan setiap gerak-gerikku, aku bisa merasakannya.

Cih. Siapa juga yang peduli.

Aku kembali ke tempat dimana sebelumnya aku meninggalkannya. Kugapai ia dan kucengkeram tubuhnya erat-erat dengan tangan kiriku. Hm. Aku bisa merasakan cairan merah pekat yang lezat itu mengalir keluar membasahi tangan kiriku.

Kuangkat pisau di tangan kananku tinggi-tinggi. Seringaiku melebar. Akhirnya, sebentar lagi aku bisa—

"JANGAAAAN!"

Pekikan dari sudut ruangan dapur itu benar-benar mengusikku.

"Apa sih, L?" geramku kesal.

"Mau kau apakan dia?" tanyanya dengan salah satu alis terangkat ke atas. Sendok teh di tangannya menunjuk kearah 'benda' yang menjadi target pisauku kali ini.

"Apalagi?" Aku mengacungkan ujung pisau di tangan kananku kearah L. "Dia akan kusobek," jawabku tenang. Apa-apaan dia? Seperti baru pertama kali lihat yang begini saja.

Kedua mata L membelalak. Membuatku semakin heran.

"Kau belum puas, eh, BB? Kau sudah membantai puluhan orang tetangga terdekat kita di panti ini. Tiga orang kau tebas kepalanya, empat orang kau kuliti, lima orang kau potong kedua kakinya, dan ada satu orang lagi! Kau bunuh dia dengan merobek mulutnya! Sekarang apa, BB? Apalagi? Kau masih belum puas? Masih mau merobek-robek yang itu?" celotehnya sambil menunjuk onggokan lemas yang sedari tadi tak bergerak dalam cengkeramanku. "Kau gila, B! Kau gila!"

Aku **memang **gila, L. Jangan pura-pura lupa.

"Kau mendengarkanku, kan? Aku bilang kau gila!"

"Hei—hei—" potongku cepat. Kedua alisku mengkerut saking kesalnya aku. Si bodoh cerewet ini harus dihentikan. Ya, **harus**. "Diamlah atau mulutmu yang akan kusobek, L."

Sontak L terdiam. Tetapi matanya yang hitam pekat masih membombardirku. Lebih baik. Aku memang harus mengancamnya lebih dahulu. Kalau tidak aku tidak akan bisa bersenang-senang dengan_nya_.

"L, yang mau kusobek ini cuma plastik selai stroberi. Apa yang salah?"

**The End**

Saya gak tahu ini sebenarnya yang ndagel si BB atau L-nya. Hahaha. ==" #pundung

Oh ya, di cerita ini saya sengaja set waktu L dan BB masih kecil dan—well, dua-duanya tinggal di Wammy's House. Saya kurang tahu soal BB sih sebenernya, wong saya baca Death Note cuma komiknya. ._.V Peace for a better life yah (?)

Kritik dan saran saya terima. :D

**Terimakasih sudah membaca.**


End file.
